


Teach Me A Lesson

by ProperDicks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Restraints, Riding, Smut, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProperDicks/pseuds/ProperDicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up tied down to the bed; then Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam walk in to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfghjkl ok I wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes! Check out my tumblr too please? properdicks.tumblr.com :))) feedback is great! Xx

When Harry woke up he could feel an aching pain in his arms and legs; more specifically his wrists and ankles. He was also very cold too so he tried to reach down to cover himself with the duvet but /what the fuck?/ He couldn’t move his arms. It was now he decided to open his eyes, and he took everything he saw in with a shuddering breath. He was on a bed that had no sheets at all and he was completely bear; well he didn’t mind it really because he always sleeps in the nude anyway so this situation shouldn’t bother him. Except this situation did bother him. Because his arms and legs were tied down to the bed post and he could tell he’d been tied up for a while judging by his red, rope burnt skin on his wrists and ankles. He looked around the room and realized it wasn’t his because his doesn’t have blue walls or this big of a bed but it seemed familiar. 

‘Oh shit’ he thought. ‘Did someone break in? Was I kidnapped? Shit, where are the other boys?’ His head kept on asking himself these questions until he heard a click coming from the door. His head snapped around and he was metvwith Zayn, casually walking in fully clothed, opposite to Harry, with a blank look on his face like the sight before him wasn’t even surprising. Harry chose to ignore Zayn’s easiness and started letting out pleas for help. “Zayn! Oh my god you’re okay! What are we doing here? Why am I tied up? Are the rest of boys ok? Could you untie me so we can escape?” Zayn’s blank expression didn’t change and he just kept walking steadily until he reached the bed end and was facing a flustered Harry. Zayn smirked at him and pulled out his phone, sending a text to someone before going to sit in a chair in the corner of the room that Harry hadn’t noticed before. 

For some reason this didn’t bother Harry that much because he trusted Zayn and maybe Zayn was sending the text to one of the boys letting them know Harry was alright? It’s not like Zayn would betray him. But honestly Harry was still confused about being tied up and naked seeing as Zayn was fully clothed but no matter, maybe they were just pulling a prank on him. But he failed to understand why they’d go so far; why not just put his hand in warm water while he’s asleep or draw a penis on his face? Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by the door clicking open once again and more figures walking in, Harry recognising them as Liam, Niall, Louis. They were all completely clothed too but Louis was also carrying a medium sized box and had a smug grin on his face. Harry was actually worried now. Louis’ box was probably filled with a bunch of little trinkets they’d use to embarrass Harry in some way. 

All the boys now stood in front of him, all with blank faces except Louis. “Ahem,” Louis cleared his throat and began to speak with an overly chipper voice. “Harry, I assume you’ve noticed that you’ve been tied up. Well, don’t you worry, nothing bad is going to happen to you, quite the opposite actually. You’re tied up in Niall’s room at the moment and I had the idea that we should teach you some things…” Harry didn’t like the way Louis was talking at all. Yes, he was suddenly terrified at what his four best friends were about to do to him. But he still didn't move or say anything to stop them; he doesn't know why. 

Harry just tried to give a 'threatening but not so threatening because he was naked' look to a smirking Louis for a few moments before Louis broke the gaze. "Ok!" He chirped, clapping his hands together, causing Zayn, Niall, and Liam to jump. "Let's get started!"

Louis turned around, set the box down on a table that was next to the chair Zayn had sat down in and started digging through the various unknown items. Zayn, Niall, and Liam started to strip and Harry's eyes flickered between the three bodies. The boys were fully undressed except for their boxers and Louis looked on while holding a small remote in his hand and some lube. Harry understood now. Yes, he understood whay their intentions were; no, he didn't understand /why/ their intentions were. 

Zayn and Liam started out first, Zayn grabbing the back of Liam's and pulling their heads together, connecting their lips. Their lips moulded together with such ease it seemed like they had done this before. Liam now had his hands tangled in Zayn's hair and Zayn's hands were settled on Liam's hips. Harry would be lying if he said his two best friends making out didn't turn him on. You would also be able tell, really, because he was naked and you could see his length starting to grow. 

Liam and Zayn started to kiss harder, grinding their crotches together, causing Liam letting out little moans into Zayn's mouth. Niall was just standing next to them, enjoying the show with an obvious boner until he crawled onto the large bed next to Harry and grabbed Harry's dick and started pumping. The sensation was unexpected, causing Harry to hiss through his teeth and attempt bucking into the glorious hand, only to be restained by the ropes around his wrists and ankles. Niall continued pumping his hand and leaned into kiss Harry, only to get a smack on the bum from Louis. Niall let out a whimper and scooted back, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I told you I would be the only one to kiss him" Louis scolded. 

Liam and Zayn had stopped snogging and made their way over to the bed, sitting around Harry. Louis walked back to the box, pulled out a bottle of lube and vibrator, and proceeded to strip, taking everything off encluding his boxers, allowing his 7 1/2 in. cock to spring out. He walked over to the bed, set down the lube & vibrator, then crawled up to stradle Harry. They were clearly the most intimate now. Louis smirked before leaning in to kiss Harry who, surprisingly, met him halfway there, their lips now moving together in sync. Louis darted his tongue out and licked along Harry's bottom lip asking for access, which was immediately granted. Louis started grinding his hips down onto Harry's, breathing out little moans and he started to kiss down Harry's neck, leaving the occasional love bite. Harry was actually ok with this. Yeah, it might be wrong, but it felt so good he didn't even care about the boundaries they had crossed anymore.

Harry saw Niall grab the lube out of the corner of his eye. 'Oh' Harry thought, 'He must be using the vibrator?' Harry watched Niall take off his briefs and begin to finger himself, also letting out little grunts when he hit his prostate. Harry next expected him to grab the vibrator next but then Louis was off of his body and across the room, coming back and holding a condom. 

"Ya ready Hazza?" He said asked he rolled the condom over Harry's now completely hard length and slicked him up. Harry was utterly perplexed until Niall was in the same position Louis was in mere seconds ago. Niall teasingly grinded down onto Harry's cock and leaned forward to whisper "Learn anythin' new yet?" with a dirty smirk. Harry tried to buck his hips up as much as possible, growling for more friction. Niall grinned, pleased with the effect he had on the younger boy beneath him, and immediately lined his puckered hole up with Harry's cock. Niall made sure to tease him, sinking down slowly while Harry was running out of patience. 

"Niall, hurry the fuck up or I swear to god when I'm untied I will fuck you until you can't walk for weeks" Harry spat out through gritted teeth. Niall's eyes widened and he just completely pulled off. But then he quickly slammed back down, letting out a groan of pleasure. "Oh /fuck/ Niall so tight" Harry breathed out with his eyes clentched shut. Niall started riding Harry with a slow pace, completely exhilarating him. Then Harry felt something wet at his hole. He looked to his right and saw Zayn and Louis giving eachother handjobs so he guessed it must be Liam. But he didn't see Liam's head...'ohmygod' Harry thought, 'no fucking way Liam Payne is licking me out.' The thought /and/ sensation turned Harry on even more if that was possible. But wait? If Harry was tied down to the bed how could Liam reach his arse? Then Harry tried to move his legs and he found that they had been untied. Harry first thrust up into Niall causing the blonde boy to cry out in ecstasy then thrust down onto Liam's tongue. Harry let out an animalistic sound from all the pleasure but then the warm, wet tongue wad gone. Harry thrust up harder into Niall in frustration, meeting Niall's downward thrusts. Harry looked to his right and saw Zayn and Liam making out furiously. Where had Louis gone? Then Harry felt something cold and hard at his entrance, that continued to push in further, then all the way in, right on Harry's prostate. He let out a more and thrust up harder into Niall. "Niall faster" he moaned. Niall complied and rode Harry with a fast and hard pace. Then what ever was in Harry's arse started to vibrate, causing Harry to writhe in pleasure and thrust even /harder/ into Niall. 

"Harry, babe, I-I'm close" Niall panted out. Their bodies were slicked and sticky with sweat, Niall's cock bouncing in between them, leaking precome. "M-me too Ni" Harry let out, and then he thrust directly onto Niall's prostate, the blonde coming undone and moaning with relief as he shot his seed out on Harry's chest. The sight of Niall coming and the pressure of the vibrator inside him had Harry coming into the condom, letting out a moan of intense pleasure. Niall collapsed onto Harry and licked the cum off his chest. "Niall," Harry called still out of breath to get the blondes attention. The boy looked up and stared with bright blue eyes. "I think I've learned something" Niall grinned and crawled up to Harry's face. "What have you learned young pupil?" Niall teased. Harry smirked before saying "that you're a fucking slut." Causing Niall to blush furiously and crawl off, going to sit with Louis. 

Louis patted Niall's head before turning to Harry. "Are you ready for more?" He spoke with a pleased smile. Harry's mouth dropped open in disbelief before regaining his composure and retorted "Try me." Louis made an approving sound before whispering something to Liam and Zayn. When he was done Harry rose an eyebrow curiously. Louis rolled his eyes, "they're a package deal." Louis then reached over to take the condom off Harry's cock, tying it off and throwing it away, taking the viberator out then going to get a couple more condoms. Zayn and Liam both took off their briefs and botb began working Harry up. Zayn leveled down to Harry's crotch and licked a thick stripe on the underside of his dick, fondling his balls, while Liam worked on Harry's neck, sucking repetitive bruises into the milky skin. Zayn then took Harry whole, trying to make him hard again; but even though Harry was still kinda sensitive, it wasn't any less pleasurable for him. Liam was now licking at Harry's face and Zayn was deepthroating, feeling Harry get harder by the second. Harry let out a sigh of pleasure and continued trying to restrain himself from thrusting up into Zayn's mouth. Zayn pulled off with a pop, paying more attention to Liam now; he grabbed the lube a slicked three of his fingers up, immediately shoving one up Liam's hole, causing him to bite down onto Harry's collarbone. Zayn started pumping his finger in and out then adding another finger and scissoring them. Liam was letting out little grunts onto Harry's skin and biting down particularly hard when Zayn added a third finger, hitting his prostate. 

Zayn pulled out his fingers and wiped them on their discarded briefs, then leaned up to whisper in Liam's ear. "You ready for Harry's cock babe?" Liam stopped working on his skin and frantically nodded his head, going over to Harry's now fully hard dick. Liam rolled on one of the condoms and slicked him up, placing himself ready, and quickly sank down onto his cock, letting out a long moan, Harry also threw his head back with a moan at the sheer pleasure. Liam immediately started bouncing on Harry's dick with a fast pace, hitting his prostate every time. Liam already felt heat pooling in the bottom of hid stomach, Harry not close behind. Liam started thrusting down even harder, letting out a little moan every time his cock hit Harry's stomach. "Li, it's my turn" Zayn suddenly said. Liam slightly nodded before getting off Harry, whimpering at the sudden emptiness, but quickly going up to Harry's face, slipping his dick in his mouth without any approval. Liam started fucking Harry's mouth, not letting him get any breath even though he heard Harry's choking. Zayn quickly took Liam's recent position and started grinding down onto Harry, moaning at the friction his cock had with Harry's stomach. Harry thrusted up to meet Zayn halfway while he still deep throated Liam. Harry could tell Liam wad close because his thrusts started getting sloppy then all the sudden, with a high pitched whine, he came in Harry's mouth, making him gag even more. When Liam pulled out from Harry's mouth, cum was dripping down his chin, that's when Louis swooped in and licked it up, stealing a kiss from Harry along the way. Zayn was close too. He was going down harder and harder, letting a whimper out every time he went down. Harry was close too, not even thrusting upwards anymore, and with a moan of Zayn's name, he came, relief spreading over him. The sight of Harry coming had Zayn exploding over Harry's chest, Liam licking it up not long after. Their sweaty bodies and heavy pants filled the room. But Harry wasn't done yet. 

Harry was utterly exhausted by now, but Louis still came over and kissed Harry's face, everywhere but his lips. Harry tried reaching his neck out to show he wanted more, but Louis just pulled away with a smirk. Liam, Zayn, and Niall were out of the room now, leaving Harry and Louis alone. "I'm going to tie your legs down again Hazza, don't struggle. " Louis said before doing exactly that. Louis crawled back up to Harry's face and planted a kiss straight on his lips. Harry kissed back with eagerness, sliding his tongue along Louis' bottom lip, asking for access that was quickly granted. Their tongues met with an urge of need, they were licking inside each other's mouth greedily. Louis reached a hand down and began stroking Harry, starting at the base of hIs length, slowly going up and running his thumb over the slit of the head, causing Harry to let out an animalistic sort of moan. Louis reached down and started to massage Harry's balls, pulling off of their kiss and said "You seem hard enough for me already" with a dirty smirk. Harry just replied with a low moan and said "get on with it" through gritted teeth. 

Louis smiled happily and grabbed the lube, slicking Harry up without a condom or any prep for himself. Harry honestly didn't care at this moment because Louis looked so hot and his dick was throbbing at the thought of having it in Louis' delicious ass. Louis immediately sank down onto Harry, letting out a string of cursewords from the pain and pleasure. Louis then lifted himself, almost all the way off, then thrusted his hips straight down, causing Harry to let out a groan that he was sure could be heard by the neighbours. Louis started with an easy pace, making sure to hit his prostate every time, Harry was already close, Louis' moans and eagerness becoming too much. Louis leaned down to kiss Harry sloppily and needy, trying to get himself off quicker. "L-Lou, I'm close" Harry breathed out between their kisses. "Me too" Louis said into Harry's mouth. Louis started grinding down harder, his cock hitting Harry's stomach every time, until finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and with a porn star worthy moan, he came all over Harry's chest, some landing on his chin. The sight was so hot Harry was coming /hard/ into Louis, moaning his name one last time before giving up in exhaustion. Louis reached over and untied Harry's arms and legs, snuggling up to Harry's chest. The other three boys walked back in and Niall laid on Louis side on Harry's left, while Zayn and Liam laid on his right. They were all completely exhausted, so without a word, they all fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
